


Take me all the way

by littlegreennb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Karasuno and nekoma, Karasuno wins nationals, M/M, first years being friends, kagehina being adorable, proud crow parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegreennb/pseuds/littlegreennb
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 43





	Take me all the way

"And there goes Hinata Shoyo, scoring the winning point for Karasuno High School!" the announcer yelled, "Ending Spring Nationals for this year! Thank you for the game!"

Everyone in the crowd sat, stunned, before exploding into applause. A standing ovation. The boys on the court stood still, watching the national stadium's electric counter tic off their winning point, that final twenty. It was a long deuce, five rounds over the fifteen mark.

They were frozen, all the players, letting the screams of the crowd resonate. Until, Sugawara yelled from the bench, jumping up and sprinting to the other third years.

"We did it! We did it! Holy shit, we won!"

He slung his arms around Daichi, grabbing Asahi along the way. As soon as Suga pulled them in, all three started crying. Hot tears mixed with sweat on their red faces. It was the strongest hug the stadium had seen.

Then Tanaka yelled, and Noya. Enoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita met them on the court, Yamaguchi running after. Ukai and Takeda were crying, everyone on their side of the court was. Kiyoko stood, with her hands clasped over her mouth, hot tears fogging her glasses.

Tsukishima met Yamaguchi in the middle of the court, and caught him, spinning them around. They turned to gather the other two first years, but saw them staring at each other, frozen.

Moments earlier, next to the net, Kageyama and Hinata were paralyzed. They stared at the ball, rolling lonesome where the other team failed to receive it. It was out of bounds now, hitting the wall. When it did, Hinata yelled, louder than ever before, crouching to the ground and springing back up. Then Kageyama did the same, and turned to his partner.

"We won, we won, we won!" Hinata chanted. He jumped at Kageyama, who caught him in his arms. They were laughing, and crying, and eventually Kageyama kissed him.

Electricity shot through them, like Nishinoya's rolling thunder. Hinata could taste sweat, and heat, and victory. He grabbed the back of Kageyama's head, pulling him closer by his hair. His feet hit the ground, and weight was leaned onto his shoulders. Kageyama dropped his head into the crook of Hinata's neck, then he backed away.

Caught in a trance, they stared at each other, frozen, until Yamaguchi and Tsukishima tackled them. No one else on the team had seen what happened, having been absorbed in their victory, but the rest of the stadium knew, and screamed even louder. Through all the hugs, Hinata and Kageyama were slightly dazed.

Everyone was hurried off the court, ushered by Ukai and Takeda. In the lobby, Yachi ran at them, pulling all the first years into a group hug.

"You did it! You won! Great job, you guys! We won, we won!"

She was blubbering, and hard to understand, but the four of them took her in, nonetheless. Eventually, Akiteru stole Tsukishima away, and they broke apart.  
Saeko leaped at Tanaka and Noya, Karasuno alumni crowded the third years, and Shimada congratulated Yamaguchi. Izumin, Koji, Natsu, and Hinata's mom came stomping down the stairs. They hugged him over and over again. Kageyama saw Miwa in the distance, and once spotted she ran over to him, hugging her "baby brother."

But soon the eyes of the crowd turned to Hinata and Kageyama. The rest of the team was confused when their seated comrades focused so intently on the pair. But the freak duo joined hands, and Hinata pulled Kageyama down for a kiss.

A wolf whistle rang in the distance as Kuroo, and the rest of Nekoma sauntered to the winning team. They laughed at Karasuno's surprised faces, having seen the whole ordeal from the stands.

Kuroo, Kai, and Yaku congratulates the third year. Yamamoto hugged Tanaka and Noya. Kenma, Inuoka, and Lev swarmed the first years.

"We'll be beating you next year." Kenma said, as Hinata slung an arm around his shoulders.

"We won't be losing." he laughed, latching hands with Kageyama behind his back. They both blushed, and their Nekoma friends laughed at them some more. They clambered out the front entrance, all one big group. His was a hassle for the bystanders, but the looks on the team's faces were enough to earn forgiveness.

No one wanted to go home, so Ukai treated them to a victory dinner. They all gorged themselves on ramen. And once on the bus, it was time for sleep.

Hinata has his head laid over Kageyama's chest, snoring contently. Everyone else was paired, or grouped up, leaning on each other in sleep. Takeda, who was driving, kept looking at the mirrors, gazing at his team with pride. Ukai was in the passenger's seat, and put a hand on Takeda's knee.

"Incredible to think that they got this far." he said, watching the Miyagi mountains wiz passed their windows, "Thanks, Specks, for getting me to coach these kids."

Pride wafted off the two of them in waves. It was so immense, you could cut it like butter. Happiness and love, for the game and the players. They had all come so far.

They arrived at the school, greeted by screams from the windows, and a banner scrolled above the front doors. Any student or staff who could not come in person waved from the windows, having watched the whole thing on television.

As the team got off the bus, they stood in a line in front of the school. On the count of three, from Daichi, they bowed. The coaches and managers, too.

"Thank you for this year!"


End file.
